In the sport of archery, great advances have been made in the construction of bows. Today's modern bows are more compact and more efficient in imparting a momentum to an arrow.
Despite the improvements in the construction and design of bows, most arrows are constructed much the same as they have been for centuries. Historically, arrows have had a shaft usually constructed out of solid wood, an arrowhead mounted at one end and a nock at the other end to receive the bow string. Feathers, commonly referred to as the arrow's flight, are disposed on the arrow shaft near the nock to guide and rotate the arrow after it has left the bow.
To reduce the weight and increase its flight velocity for a given momentum and thereby its range, the traditional wooden shafts have been replaced by hollow metallic shafts. These shafts may be constructed from aluminum, steel, titanium or graphite composites with the overall goal being a lighter, yet strong, arrow shaft. Except for substituting modern materials for the traditional wooden arrow shaft, the design of the arrow has not been advanced.
There is, therefore, a need for a newly designed arrow shaft which is lighter, yet which is comparable to or exceeds the strength of arrow shafts heretofore found in the prior art.